Ma vie n'as Plus aucun intérêt
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Karakura Il faisait nuit, c'était le début de l'été et il était plus d'une heure du matin dans la petite clinique de la ville où la famille Kurosaki habitait. Il y régnait une atmosphère étrange, le lieu était comme entouré d'une sorte de puissante pression spirituelle meurtrière . Pourtant tout était calme, lorsque soudain un cris de pure souffrance envahit la maison. review svp
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfic n'est pas conseillé au âme sensible vous êtes prévenus les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont a Tite Kubo sama

J'ai pas encore décider avec qui je mettrais Ichigo ( pas Orihimée en tout cas ) merci a ma beta reader Tsumitsukiko

dramatique , atrocité , maltraitance ...

...

Titre: Ma vie n'as Plus aucun intérêt

...

Chapitre 1 Non

Karakura

Il faisait nuit, c'était le début de l'été et il était plus d'une heure du matin dans la petite clinique de la ville où la famille Kurosaki habitait.

Il y régnait une atmosphère étrange, le lieu était comme entouré d'une sorte de puissante pression spirituelle meurtrière .

Pourtant tout était calme, lorsque soudain un cris de pure souffrance envahit la maison.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges de 17 ans se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, pour être aussitôt maintenu à son matelas par des personnes masquées, qui lui sourirent sadiquement.

- Ttttutt ne bouge pas .

Dit l'un deux en tirant un espèce de canif. Il le plaça sur le torse nu du garçon en appuyant sur la lame, ce qui laissa une estafilade assez grande de laquelle du sang jaillit.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Demanda-t-il en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de fer de ces personnes.

- On t'a dit de ne pas bouger.

Dit une voix de femme en faisant apparaître un fouet étrange qui rampa jusqu'à la peau du garçon et s'infiltra brusquement dans ses bras. Une sorte de courant électrique l'immobilisa, il écarquilla les yeux de douleur mais ne laissa échapper aucun cri. Il chercha des yeux sa plaque de shinigami Daiko.

-Est-ce que c'est ça que tu cherches gamin? On l'a désactivée, tu ne pourras rien faire. Oh et ce mode soul gênant a été réduit en poussière.

- Que me voulez vous ?

Répéta Ichigo, ne montrant pas son inquiétude grandissante et ignorant la douleur de son corps.

- Que sais-tu sur toi petit? Sais-tu que tu es contre nature? Tu ne devrais même pas avoir été autorisé à naître, hybride, d'ailleurs ces filles non plus ...

Dit un homme a la voix morne.

Ichigo vit rouge. Cet homme osait parler ainsi de ses petites sœurs qu'il aimait tant? Leur avait-il fait quelque chose? Inquiet, il réussit à repousser tout le monde et se précipita rapidement dans la chambre de ses sœurs, ce qu'il y découvrit était l'horreur.

Yuzu avait le visage tuméfié, la bouche dégoulinante de sang, et le cou brisé. Son âme était nul part en vu et des larmes commencèrent à dégouliner sur le visage d'Ichigo qui croisa alors les yeux ternes de Karin. Elle aussi était couverte de sang, le corps tordu ...Pour finir, son regard se posa sur son père ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, gisant dans une flaque qui imprégnait le sol de bois .

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Hurla-t-il en sentant son coeur se serrer de douleur.

Ichigo haleta et fut pris de nausée. Les hommes derrière lui se permirent de rire. Comment cela était-il possible, qui était ces maudits hommes? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient pu commettre une telle atrocité et que sa famille s'était fait sauvagement assassinée sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de vide l'assaillit, tandis qu'il restait immobile, choqué.

-Tu n'as pas été dur à retrouver sale petit con! A cause de toi je vais avoir une bosse, en plus tu as ruiné ma tenue...

Celle-ci s'approcha et lui administra un coup de pied dans la tête, mais elle ne se contenta pas de cet unique coup. Elle voulait rabaisser l'adolescent plus bas que terre .

Après avoir fait cela, ses complices se déchainèrent à leur tour sur le pauvre garçon de toutes sortes de façon possibles, mettant à l'œuvre chaque idée malsaine qui leur traversaient l'esprit, n'écoutant que leur haine. Ils brisèrent un à un tous les os du corps du jeune homme qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, ce-dernier étant incapable de se défendre convenablement sans se transformer. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs plus la force psychologiquement, anéanti par le destin macabre de ses sœurs et de son père. Poussant leur sadisme à leur paroxysme, il utilisèrent de l'acide pour brûler le torse d'Ichigo, qui ne broncha pas, comme vidé. Quand ils se lassèrent de n'obtenir aucune réaction du substitut Shinigami et jugeant que la situation était ennuyeuse sans la moindre résistances, l'un d'entre eux sortit un poignard qu'il enfonça sans hésitation dans le cœur de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Quelques secondes après ce coup tout devient noir, Ichigo avait perdu conscience.

...

Bureau des recherches division 12

- Monsieur un Senkaimon s'est ouvert à Karakura il y a une heure!

- Veuillez identifier les personnes présentes dans le Dangai dans ce cas là...

Ordonna Akon, non informé qu'un voyage avait été prévu entre la Soul Society et Karakura ce jour là.

-Justement, là est le problème. Nous ne pouvons pas identifier ces personnes ...

...

Le Senkaimon s'ouvrit au Seireitei. Un corps dégoulinant fut jeté sans cérémonie par la porte et atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de la grande place du Seireitei. Une marre de sang commença à se former.

...

voila mon premier chapitre j'attend vos review avec enthousiasme

ja nee


	2. Chapter 2 Traumatisme

Arigato a rosla , TsumiTsukiko, le baka neko . j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi les commentaire, me motive a écrire plus vite .

Je remercie ma beta reader TsumiTsukiko

Les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, mais propre a Tite Kubo -Sama

...

Chapitre 2- traumatisme

...

Bureau des recherches division 12

- Monsieur! Le seikamon a été ouvert il y a dix minutes dans le seireitei, mais c'est impossible d'identifier dans quelle zone exactement: De même, nous n'arrivons pas à savoir qui a traversé le dangai, le relevé thermique étant incapable de nous dire qui l'a emprunté.

- Continuez vos recherches, je veux en savoir plus! Ordonna Akon, soucieux.

-Hai, Akon-san. Répondirent en chœur ses nombreux collègues tout en s'activant de nouveau.

...

Seireitei, Il faisait nuit.

Les rues du gotei étaient faiblement éclairées. C'est dans ces rues qu'un Shinigami marchait presque en crabe, les yeux à peine ouverts. Il dormait littéralement debout et n'arrêtait pas de se cogner un peu partout, et n'avait donc de cesse que de s'excuser " Pardon! " . Ce qui expliquait l'état du Shinigami était le fait que celui ci ait été traîné de force par nul autre que Abarai, Hisagi, Kira et Madarama dans un troqué du Rukongai .

Hanataro Yamada, car c'était qu'il se nommait, était donc légèrement pompette et avançait au radar. Soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose et il se retrouva affalé par terre. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il s'empressa de dire :

- Summimasen!

Puis il s'appuya sur ses mains pour pouvoir se relever. Il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose de poisseux et collant sur la paume de ses mains. Grâce au faible éclairage, il remarqua que la matière visqueuse était toute rouge.

-Du sang...

Murmura-t-il. Hébété il tourna la tête et tomba sur la figure d'une jeune femme aux cheveux d'une couleur orange familière. Cette jeune femme était couverte de nombreuses blessures assez graves .

Ce qui frappa Hanataro était le visage de la fille, qui était sans aucun doute une humaine. Il rougit en la regardant et pensa qu'elle était très belle, ses traits délicats nullement gâchés par les blessures.

Puis le jeune shinigami se secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'admirer bêtement! Il activa son Kido pour soigner la ryoka vêtue d'un pyjama trop grand pour elle qui découvrait légèrement ses épaules entaillées.

Comme il ne sentit aucune amélioration dans l'état de la jeune fille après plusieurs minutes, Yamada fut surpris et vérifia donc ses constances vitales. Il n'y avait aucune réaction, son pouls était nul et son cœur ne réagissait à aucune stimulation. Il réalisa que la marre de sang dans laquelle il était tombée provenait du corps pâle de l'humaine.

Il fronça les sourcils, hésita un instant puis sortit son pager d'urgence, un genre de taki walki.

-Moshi moshi?

Répondit une voix de femme un peu endormie au téléphone.

- Isane-Fukutaicho! Gomen de vous réveiller! Mais je viens de trouver une jeune fille dans la partie est du seireitei sur la grande place! Sa vie est en danger, elle a perdu une grande quantité de sang et...c'est une humaine .

-Quoi? Que racontes- tu Hanataro ? Répondit Isane, stupéfiée, tout en se déplaçant et en ouvrant des portes. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle déclara.

-Taicho! Le troisième siège Yamada Hanataro est entrain de me dire qu'il a trouvé une humaine blessée mortellement dans la partie est du seireitei!

-Très bien, réponds lui que l'on lui envoi une équipe immédiatement pour récupérer cette fille, répondit la capitaine avec son calme légendaire.

-Arigato! S'exclama Hanataro avant de raccrocher!

...

Rapidement emmenée à la division 4, l'enfant fut pris en charge par Unohana Retsu elle même.

Elle fut malheureusement obligée de constater que l'adolescente était effectivement humaine, et qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour pouvoir la sauver. Elle était déjà morte et son âme ne tarderait pas à quitter son corps .

Unohana n'avait pu que constater en examinant le corps qu'elle avait subit des tortures atroces. Elle avait visiblement été battue à mort et sa poitrine brûlée à..l'acide?! Chaque os du jeune corps avait été brisé, des coupures étaient visibles un peu partout et on l'avait finalement mis fin a sa vie d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur .

Soudain la salle fut illuminée d'une lumière aveuglante et la seconde d'après un puissant reiatsu presque étouffant se laissa distinguer à travers la lumière .

Très vite, la lumière se dissipa. Devant les yeux du capitaine ne se tenait pas une âme normal mais une jeune fille aux cheveux oranges en bataille et assez long, aux yeux bleus verts et habillée d'un shihakusho identique à celui du shinigami daiko, ce qui interpella la capitaine. Elle détailla un instant la longue épée attachée dans son dos .

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? S'exclama la femme

Cette exclamation eut pour effet de rapidement déclencher la réaction de la fille, qui recula apeurée loin de la femme la plus âgée, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin dans sa fuite.

La jeune fille braqua ses yeux avec frayeur sur Unohana, méfiante.

- Ne m'approchez pas, Unohana!

Dit-elle en tremblant violemment. Son reiatsu forma une barrière spirituelle transparente autour d'elle, qui l'englobait comme pour la protéger.

- Ichigo ?!

Demanda la femme brune, taicho de la division 4.

L'adolescente, en entendant son prénom, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine en hurlant.

-URUSAI!

Elle reprit plus faiblement en sanglotant "urusai..."

- Yuzu, Karin , Papa, par pitié arrêtez de crier! Chut chut !

La jeune fille éclata carrément en sanglot, recroquevillée, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Si dans un premier lieu, Unohana avait eu des doutes sur l'identité de la personne devant elle, ceux-ci étaient désormais levés. Mais comment était-ce possible, se demanda la brune tout en observant Kurosaki Ichigo qui avait à présent l'apparence d'une jeune fille complètement traumatisé.

Zangetsu s'illumina soudainement et une pâle copie de ce qu'était le jeune homme avant en sortit. L'être blanc se dirigea vers l'adolescente brisée en ignorant la capitaine.

...

chapitre 2 terminé a bientot pour la suite

ja nee

byebye


	3. Chapitre 3 La mystérieuse Lads

Me voici de retour avec la suite de mon chapitre! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : guest , le baka neko, didie. Je remercie ma Beta reader Tsumitsukiko.

Je déclare que les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Tite Kubo -sama

- Encore heureux! Déclare un certain jeune homme aux cheveux oranges.

-Kurosaki, je t'avais dis de ne pas t'enfuir! Reviens ici, tu m'appartiens!. Dit un certain homme au cheveux bleus et au regard meurtrier. ( petit clin d'oeil a la fanfic de ma beta reader )

Ph Cl : Grimmjow mais qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? Je vois, tu t'es trompé de fanfic, baka!

...

Place au chapitre

...

Chapitre 3 La mystérieuse Lads

...

5h30 A.m

Division des recherches.

- Monsieur, une brèche vient de s'ouvrir puis s'est refermée presque aussitôt!

-Ptain trouvez moi qui provoque tout ça! Gronda Akon, les yeux fixés sur un écran. Rin, au lieu de t'empiffrer seul dans ton coin, va donc chercher des cafés pour tout le monde

-Hai, Akon-san! Répondit un jeune homme avec une moue boudeuse .

...

Division 4

Le Shinigami, pâle copie d'Ichigo quand elle était encore un jeune homme, se dirigea donc vers la barrière spirituelle. A la surprise du taicho, sa main passa à travers le mur transparent sans rencontrer de résistance particulière et la désintégra. Ou plutôt, celle-ci s'estompa, semblant reconnaitre le contact.

Il s'accroupit devant la forme en position feotale. " Shizu khani '', murmurait-t-elle tout en basculant son corps comme pour se bercer.

L'être blanc se laissa tomber à ses cotés en prononçant ces mots de la manière la plus douce et rassurante dont il pouvait faire preuve: "Allons chut chut, c'est fini, ils ne crient plus ."

- Est-ce vrai, Oghici? Chuchota la jeune fille avec espoir, en levant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui, scrutant les yeux de son hollow.

-Oui ma reine. Il n'y a plus de pleurs, plus de cris , plus de douleur. Ils sont dans un lieu où ils ne souffrent plus et sont en paix, dit-il seulement pour sa jeune maitresse.

Ichigo, trop plongée dans sa tristesse et sa détresse, ne s'aperçut pas du qualificatif que son hollow venait d'employer pour lui parler.

- Mais, dans ma tête, je les entends hurler et ils m'appellent à l'aide! Ils me reprochent de n'avoir rien fait pour les sauver ...j-j-je n'ai pas pu les sauver! Ni Yuzu , ni Karin, c'est ma faute..ma fauteeee!

Dit-elle les yeux à nouveau emplis d'eau. Oghici la regarda en serrant les mains et se promit de faire souffrir celui qui avait osé faire souffrir ainsi celle -ci.

- Arrête de tout te reprocher tout le temps, Ichigo. Même ton père, un shinigami niveau capitaine, n'a rien pu faire contre eux. Ces personnes ont été des lâches d'attaquer toi et ta famille de la sorte, en t'empêchant de pouvoir te défendre ! Déclara un peu plus fort Oghici.

Unohana Retsu qui avait entendu les paroles de l'être commençait à se poser des questions. Une attaque ? Sur la famille d'Ichigo ...Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas entendu parler dans ce cas là ? Le père d'Ichigo était un shinigami ?!

-Mais ...Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux oranges, complètement anéantie alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler de plus belle.

Une équipe entra dans la pièce, récupéra le corps humain sans vie et partit rapidement sans poser de questions. Ils préféraient s'éloigner rapidement, de leurs taicho et de cette chose qui ressemblait au shinigami daiko, à la différence près qu'il était intégralement blanc.

"Chut, chuté , répéta Oghici en l'entourant,de ses bras instinctivement, ne supportant pas de voir la personne qu'il devait protéger aussi perdue.

Le hollow croisa les yeux de la taicho et la femme brune pu voir dans les yeux noirs à la pupille or de l'être quelque chose ressemblant à de la tristesse et du défi.

Oghici sentit la respiration de sa reine ralentir. Surpris, il s'aperçut que celle-ci s'était assoupie dans ses bras, des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Unohana taicho d'une voix ferme.

-Le Hollow intérieur d'Ichigo ,et je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire subir ce qu'elle a subit cette nuit, déclara l'être en serrant contre lui dans un geste de possessivité son fut roi qui était maintenant sa reine .

Il rajouta mentalement que "maintenant il reprendrait la place qui lui était due et ne serait plus évincé par le vieil homme ".

- Es- tu vraiment un hollow ? Demanda la brune à la longue tresse attachée devant plutôt que derrière.

-Peut être, répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

- As-tu un nom? Continua-elle ses questions.

- Oui. Je suis Oghici Shirosaki, pas besoin de faire les présentations, je vous connais Unohana Retsu, ancienne Kenpachi.

La brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis hocha la tête à la créature.

- Shirosaki-san, peux-tu me raconter ce qui est arrivé à Ichigo?

-Non !Ce sera à Ichigo de vous en parler si elle le souhaite. Maintenant si possible j'aimerais mieux qu'elle soit sur un lit, je pense qu'elle y serait mieux installée, répondit le Hollow en se relevant avec l'adolescente dans ses bras. '' Gomen nasai ", murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

- Oui installez là ici ...Dit la femme capitaine de cette division tout en faisant un geste en direction du lit .

Oghici Shirosaki se hâta vers le lit médicalisé et déposa dessus son précieux fardeau.

-Ecoutez Unohana, je vous la confie, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis toujours prêt à intervenir et je viendrai autant de fois que je le jugerai nécessaire, dit-il avec fermeté et sérieux en regardant la taicho sans sourciller.

Puis il disparut a nouveau d'où il était venu, mais on pouvait encore sentir sa présence dans la pièce . Les premiers rayons de soleil commençait à illuminer la pièce blanche.

Quelle heure est-il? se demanda la capitaine tout en baillant, puis elle observa Ichigo quelques minutes. Ses trait n'avaient pas trop changé à l'exception de la couleur de ses yeux . Était-ce à cause du poison ?

La brune soupira, puis décida d'aller informer le soutaicho Yamamoto Genryusai de la situation de Kurosaki Ichigo.

6h00 A.m

...

6h 05 A.m

Manoir Kuchiki

Ce fut les oiseaux sifflant gaiement qui réveillèrent la jeune femme brune.

Kuchiki Rukia émergea d'une nuit remplie de cauchemars. Elle s'étira, prit des affaires et ouvrit la porte pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sson pied heurta un petit colis, elle se pencha et saisit celui-ci. Elle remarqua qu'une petite note y était accrochée et s'empressa de la lire.

"Kuchiki Rukia ,

Ceci est un présent qui vous donnera des emotions diverses. S'il vous plait, regarder cela avec tous les capitaines et vice capitaines réunis.

LDAS "

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules, encore trop endormie pour y penser plus avant. Elle alla mettre son shihakhusho, avant de se rendre à la division 1 pour donner le colis au Soutaicho.

...

6h15 A.m

Dimension parallèle

-Shumaker, tu as bien deposé le colis? A l'heure qu'il est, ces sales Shinigami ont du découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans le colis ainsi que leur shinigami daiko mort ahahaha, annonça une femme à la chevelure noire mêlée de blond.

- M'énerve pas Kultziger, je sais ce que j'avais à faire! Grogna un homme au regard mauvais.

- C'est pas drôle, il n'a même pas crié ...s'exclama une armoire à glace coiffé comme un hippi.

-Les gars, je me demanda quelle va être la réaction de notre seigneur, demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et argent.

- La ferme Stillzer, sa majesté sera heureux que nous l'ayons débarrassé de ses impuretés, rétorqua un homme assez musclé brun, roux à lunettes.

Quelqu'un arriva dans leur direction et le groupe n'eut aucun mal a reconnaître le nouveau venu. C'etait Haschwald, le bras droit du roi.

...

...

6h20 A.m

1ère division, bureau du capitaine commandant.

Voila un demie heure que Unohana soutaicho était en train d'expliquer la nouvealle situation de l'enfant.

- Êtes-vous certaine, Unohana taicho ? Demanda le vieil homme tout en ouvrant un œil, fait plutôt rare témoignant de son étonnement.

- Oui, malheureusement je le suis ...Soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

-Sô ka. Je vais demander une réunion d'urgence avec tous les capitaines et vice capitaines! Vous pouvez ...

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, un " toc toc " le coupa.

-C'est pourquoi? demanda sèchement le soutaicho, n'appréciant pas d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte .

-Soutaicho, le Fukutaicho Kuchiki Rukia désire vous voir, il semblerait qu'elle ait quelque chose à vous remettre! Entendit le vieil homme depuis la porte de son fukutaicho Sasakibe.

- Très bien, faites la entrer, Sasakibe! S'exclama Yamamoto Genryusai.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune vice capitaine du capitaine Ukitake Joshirô entra, mal a l'aise et portant une petite boite .

- Vous vouliez me voir, Kuchiki Rukia fukutaicho? Demanda le vieil homme en regardant le visage fatigué de la jeune Kuchiki.

-Hai soutaicho. J'ai trouvé devant ma porte de chambre ceci en me réveillant ce matin, et j'ai demandé aux serviteurs de nii-sama ci c'était- eux qui avaient déposé ce paquet mais ils m'ont assuré que non.

- Montrez donc ce paquet, Kuchiki, demanda le vieux soutaicho .

La petite brune anxieuse s'approcha et donna en main propre au capitaine commandant la petite boite.

Celui -ci lu les mots sur le paquet en ouvrant les deux yeux. Il ne connaissait pas l'écriture de la personne qui avait écris cela et se décida à ouvrir le colis sous les yeux d'Unohana et Kuchiki.

Il fouilla a l'intérieur et en retira une pochette de cd où était écrit "surprise pour les capitaine et vice capitaines ... LADS"

Unohana fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dessus ?

-Je vous remercie ,Fukutaicho Kuchiki. Veuillez attendre à l'extérieur, et vous aussi Unohana Taicho.

Ses deux femmes s'inclinèrent et sortirent du bureau.

...

Une demie heure plus tard, capitaines et vice capitaines étaient réunis pour une grande réunion. Tous en ignoraient la raison, mises à part Unohana et Isane.

-Ptain il fait chier, je dormais bien moi, se plaignit Shinji Hirako tout en baillant.

-Taicho ! le gronda Hinamori Momo.

-Du calme Momo, j'ai bien le droit de dire ce que je pense!

-Taisez-vous! Vous saurez bientôt pourquoi j'ai exigé que vous soyez tous présents, mais avant nous avons quelque chose à regarder. Sasakibe s'il vous plaît, actionnez le lecteur.

La vidéo se mit en route. Rukia se tendit lorsqu'elle reconnut la maison de son nakama en fond et son cœur se mit à accélérer.

- Nous sommes la LDAS. Non, vous ne nous connaissez pas. Que faisons-nous dans ce lieu ? Vous allez bientôt le découvrir, déclara une voix de femme masquée et habillée tout de noir.

- Poses cette putain de caméra, ce teme est déchainé! Ordonna une voix inconnue.

La caméra fut posé rapidement dans un endroit où l'angle de vue était optimal, filmant la scène dans sa totalité. Tous les shinigami présents purent voir un autre shinigami aux cheveux bruns et un air familier à certains assiégé par trois hommes qui utilisaient des techniques à mi chemin entre shinigami et quincy. Le Shinigami semblait se battre pour empêcher ses assaillants d'accéder à l'étage et était déjà gravement blessé, du sang coulant à chacun de ses mouvements.

D'ailleurs les murs en étaient éclaboussés. Plusieurs capitaines et vice capitaines se demandaient où cela avait pu se produire.

Une femme arriva par derrière et lui enfonça un poignard dans le cœur, l'homme s'écroula au sol.

- Désolé pour le dérangement, il est enfin mort fiouuu. Bon maintenant, montons à l'étage voir les rejetons de ce shinigami! Si vous demandez comment cela se fait que les gosses à l'étage ne se soient pas réveillés, je vous répondrai que je possède certains dons me permettant d'insonoriser les pièces que je désire.

Une des personnes masquées attrapa la jambe du mort et le traina comme cela à l'étage .

-Non, murmura Rukia avec inquiétude, sachant parfaitement qui se trouvait là haut.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rukia? Demanda Joshirô en se retournant vers elle.

- C'est la maison d'Ichigo et c'était son père, dit-elle un peu plus fort.

-Tu es sûre? Dit-il en la regardant avec sérieux .

- Hai taicho, répondit la jeune fille, ses émotions se lisant sur son visage inquiet.

...

- Nous sommes a l'étage. Voyons quelle porte est la numéro 15 ?

- Arrête tes connerie, insonorise la chambre du garçon et viens! On va s'amuser avec les gamines ! S'exclama une voix de femme.

- Pff, bon, j'arrive. Elle pointa sa main et un reiatsu en sortit, rampant en-dessous de la porte.

Toshirô , Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika qui reconnaissaient les lieux se tendirent, inquiets quant au prochain événement qui allait se produire.

Quand la fille à la caméra entra, c'étaitl'horreur. Une petite brune était déjà morte, son corps tordu gisant au sol, et sa sœur regarder avec traumatisme cette-dernière ainsi que son père à qui il manquait une jambe et un bras .

Le sang commençait à imprégner le sol et s'infiltrait dans le plancher .

-Pourquoi? Pleura Yuzu couverte de sang sur sa chemise de nuit chappy que Rukia lui avait offerte.

-Hé les gars, c'est pas gentil de vous être amusés sans moi! Gronda la voix de la caméra.

-Urusai, tu pourras t'amuser avec le gars! Répondit une voix bourrue.

-Alors, le spectacle vous plait ?

...

Rukia s'était mise à sangloter Elle savait quel sort serait réservé à Yuzu Quant à Ichigo, que prévoyaient-ils de lui faire?

- Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo...s'exclama Rukia assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Renji la regarda avec l'envie d'aller la réconforter.

Byakuya tourna les yeux vers sa sœur. Elle était en larmes..

...

- Bon je veux deux hommes, et toi aussi tu nous suis dans la chambre du gosse.

- Non, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à mon grand frère?! Leur cria Yuzu avec colère.

- La ferme morveuse! On va juste jouer un peu avec lui et tu vas nous aider. T'es contente microbe? Tiens-toi prête, ça va bientôt être à ton tour.

-Nonnn! Hurla Yuzu tandis que l'homme lui saisissait la tête. Il fit un mouvement sec et sortit un poignard qu'il plongea dans le corps sans vie.

- Oui, il y a une deuxième caméra et j'ai enlevé mon sort d'insonorisation. Approchons et écoutons ce qui se passe.

Ichigo avait les yeux écarquillés et se débattait pour se lever mais il était maintenu par deux hommes vêtus de noir aussi.

La vidéo continua de filmer et tous les gens présents assistèrent à l'immense chagrin du shinigami daiko qui fut lui même battu ainsi que torturé, ses os brisés mais le jeune homme était dans état catatonique et ne réagissait déjà plus. Aucun cri ne passa ses lèvres.

-Oh chers shinigamis dites au revoir et bonjour car on va quand même vous rendre son corps, on est pas des monstres!

Rukia vit avec horreur un des tueurs enfoncer une dague couverte d'un liquide dans le cœur de son nakama. La caméra s'éteignit puis reprit dans le dangai qui venait de s'ouvrir sur la soul society. Le corps d'Ichigo fut balancé sans ménagement dans le Seireitei.

-Voilà, maintenant vous savez qui nous sommes, La ligue Anti Shinigami! Ja nee!

La vidéo s'arrêta.

C'était plus que Rukia ne pouvait supporter et elle éclata en sanglots. On pouvait lire sur un bon nombre de visages de la tristesse et de la colère.

- Est-ce que son corps a été retrouvé? Demanda Byakuya avec plus d'émotions que normal dans sa voix.

-Oui nous l'avons récupéré et essayé de soigner l'enfant, mais pour son corps humain il était déjà trop tard...Mais son âme a survécu en changeant de forme et en prenant l'apparence d'une jeune femme...Ichigo est complètement traumatisé, l'enfant aura certainement besoin de temps pour se reconstruire.

Expliqua Unohana Taicho.

-Unohana Taicho, je veux voir Ichigo

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous avons fais tous les arrangements de notre côté. Si vous avez reçu la vidéo comme nous, vous devez savoir de quoi nous parlons! S'exclama Kisuke en tirant son chapeau .

-Rapide comme toujours, Urahara Kisuke. Je vous remercie. Je suppose que ce sont les affaires de l'enfant?

L'ancien taicho de la division 12 hocha la tête fermement.

- Oui. Rassurez-moi, Ichigo est bien vivant ? Demanda la femme chat.

- Oui, son âme est vivante, déclara Unohana, mais différente...

...

Arigato pour les futur commentaires

ja nee

bye bye


	4. Chapitre 4 J' Etouffe

Je tiens à remercier mes nombreux rewiewers, vous m'avez motivée à vous écrire une suite assez rapidement! Je tiens à remercier ma bêta reader Tsumi Tsukiko, allez voir sa fanfic que je trouve vraiment très bien.

Ph Cl : Aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre, un invité secret fait son entrée. Je tiens à signaler que les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont au génial Tite Kubo -sama.

Place à la lecture!

...

Chapitre 4 J' Etouffe

...

La réunion venait juste de prendre fin à la division 1.

Division 4 , chambre 15 ( oui une petite blague ).

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut, sortant d'un cauchemar trop réaliste et fut effrayée en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de paniquer que la porte s'ouvrait sur une petite brune aux yeux améthystes, qui entra doucement dans la pièce puis referma la porte derrière elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux oranges eut un geste de recul face à la nouvelle arrivée, pourtant Rukia continua d'avancer précautionneusement vers elle tandis que le reiatsu d'Ichigo commençait à se déverser sur elle, ce qui coupa quelques instants le souffle à la fukutaicho.

-Rukia s'il te plait ... dit-elle en un souffle, la regardant, apeurée.

-Ichigo, tu me connais non? Je ne te ferais pas de mal, déclara sa Nakama avec douceur tout en continuant à avancer malgré l'atmosphère devenue oppressante .

-Je ... Non, ne, t'approche pas! Dit-elle un peu plus fort, sa pression spirituelle formant une espèce de mini tornade.

-Allons, je suis ton amie, tu n'as rien à craindre! Regarde, je n'ai même pas Sode no Shirayûki avec moi.

-Oui ...mais Ru-Rukia...murmura Ichigo, à peine audible.

- Chut, chut, je suis là , répondit sa meilleure amie en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son ami(e), et Ichigo braqua ses yeux bleus verts vers elle. Vert et bleu? S'interroga mentalement la brune. C'était la même couleur que ceux de Shiba Kaien. Les yeux d'ichigo n'étaient-ils pas marrons ambrés?

Elle se mit une claque mentalement et reporta toute son intention sur Ichigo .

-Je, je...begaya l'adolescente, les mains tremblantes.

-Ichigo ! S'exclama Kuchiki Rukia, peinée par la frayeur qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard, tout en l'attirant dans ses bras. Celle-ci se raidit au contact, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune menace, se détendit légèrement et apprécia l'accolade de réconfort.

Le reiatsu se fit plus léger mais toujours étrange aux yeux de Rukia qui essaya de comprendre qu'est-ce qui clochait avec la pression spirituelle de sa nakama .

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et un homme au cheveux rouges vifs assez grand et couvert de tatouages entra. Prise de panique en voyant l'intrus, l'adolescente entoura elle-même et Rukia de la barrière spirituelle de protection qu'elle avait déjà utilisée à son premier réveil, consciemment ou non.

Renji fut littéralement frappé par la crainte qu'affichait l'enfant... ou plutôt l'adolescente, remarqua-t-il tout en observant son visage désormais féminin.

-Ichigo, c'est moi! Déclara Renji, abasourdi par toute cette méfiance. Ichigo resserra son étreinte autour de Rukia.

-Renji, t'approches pas, reste où tu es! Ordonna Ichigo fortement, la voix néanmoins fuyante.

Puis elle chercha des yeux une échappatoire pour elle et Rukia.

-RENJI, SORS! Lui indiqua fermement Rukia, réalisant le désarroi de son amie. Mais avant même que l'intéressé ne puisse obtempérer, une bourrasque des pouvoirs d'Ichigo le repoussa brusquement hors de la chambre.

Le fukutaicho de la division 6 se retrouva hébété par la réaction de son ami(e)

-Mais..

-Fais donc ce qu'on te dit, baka! Gronda un chat noir qui lui donna un bon coup de griffe au visage.

-Itaiiii! Cria celui-là avant de partir en boudant tout en se tenant le visage éraflé.

Yoruichi Shihouin, car oui c'était bien elle, ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de faire preuve de douceur. Elle prit son élan et sauta sur le lit. Ichigo mit précipitamment fin à son accolade avec Rukia, se recula et regarda le chat qui venait vers elle, pétrifiée.

-Ichigo, appela-t-elle doucement, la fixant.

-Yoruichi-san, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux oranges tout en regardant l'animal, mal à l'aise et ne sachant comment réagir .

-Ouf, tu es en vie, bien que quelque peu différent ... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un problème .

-Mais papa, yuzu et Karin sont ... Commença l'adolescente, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

-Je sais, Ichi, ne te force pas à raconter, on sait déjà tout. Expliqua Yoruichi avec affection, en regardant la jeune fille trop souvent blessée par la mort de ses proches.

Ichigo la regarda sans joie, son visage vide de toutes émotions

Une demie heure après, Ichigo s'était endormie à nouveau.

-C'est ma faute, si seulement j'étais venu les visiter j'aurais pu...dit Rukia.

La fukutaicho de la division 13 se prit un coup de patte dans le nez, ce qui le fit saigner légèrement.

-Écoute moi bien Rukia -chan, ce n'est la faute de personne sauf de cette LADS de malheur! Si je leur mets la main dessus, ils vont souffrir! Feula Yoruichi.

-Hé tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir les venger! Le père et les sœurs d'Ichigo m'avaient accueillie dans leur famille comme si j'en faisais partie et ce qu'ils ont fait endurer à Ichigo me rend folle de rage ! Dit Rukia.

-Oh mesdames, vous n'êtes pas les seules non plus, je fais partie de ceux qui veulent réduire en bouillie ces tueurs, ajouta un homme familier, avec un chapeau rayé et des sabot, ancien taicho de la division 12.

Une voix un peu enrayée s'éleva.

-Urahara -san?

-Hai, c'est moi Ichigo-san! S'exclama Geta boushi.

La fille dans le lit frotta ses yeux avec ses poing, puis regarda Rukia et Yoruichi prés d'elle. Urahara s'avança et Ichigo recula affolée, jusqu'à la barre de fer du lit.

-Ichigo-san , c'est correct, je prends juste une chaise et je n'approche pas plus., promis. Kuchiki-san, pouvez- vous venir chercher la boite?

Rukia esquissa et récupèra la boite des mains de Kisuke, puis l'apporta à Ichigo.

- Ichigo tu dois regarder dans la boite noir. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te brusquer un peu mais Isshin aurait voulu que tu saches enfin la vérité. Comme tu as pu le constater ton père était un shinigami.

Celle -ci hocha la tête et se saisit de la boite, les mains tremblantes. Elle était entourée d'un reiatsu familier et Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en identifiant la force spirituelle de son père.

Elle ôta le couvercle et trouva à l'intérieur une lettre avec son nom dessus .

" Ichigo Isshin Kisuke Kaien Kurosaki Shiba

Urahara Kisuke est ton parrain et Yoruichi Shihouin ta marraine, non je n'ai rien fumé rassure toi. "

Ichigo parcouru le courrier les yeux agrandis, surpris de ce qu'il y apprenait. .Quand elle eut finit la lecture, ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vague, tout en tenant dans sa main quelque chose .

-Ichigo, ça va? Demanda Rukia inquiète .

Pour toute réponse la rouquine passa la lettre à sa nakama qui hésita avant de lire celle-ci.

-Mais ...mais c'est impossible! S'exclama-t-elle après quelques instants.

-Si, Ichigo, mais ton père n'était pas prêt à te le dévoiler, lui expliqua Kisuke.

La jeune fille regarda son parrain avec des yeux tourmentés .

-Gomen nasai Ichigo, lui dit l'ancien taicho, mais tu n'es pas encore majeur, Yoruichi et moi te prenons donc sous notre tutel, continua Urahara . Mais vu les derniers événements, tu es maintenant Shinigami à part entière. Tu devras bien sûr vivre ici plus que dans le monde réel, mais si tu désires poursuivre tes études jusqu'au bout à Karakura, ton gigai sera rapidement prêt.

Pour toute réponse, le parrain reçut un regard incertain, paniqué voir effrayé. Elle murmura.

-Je sais pas...

-D'accord, tu as le temps de réfléchir ne t'inquiète pas! Dit le parrain de la jeune fille, avant de continuer. Ichigo, l'enterrement aura lieu dans une semaine, souhaites- tu y venir ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'un souffle en baissant la tête tandis que des larmes tombaient sur ses joues pâles, serrant dans ses mains moites et tremblantes une petite croix blanche au design étrange.

-Allez, ça suffit Kisuke, laissons notre Ichigo se reposer, dit le chat tout en sautant du lit pour atterrir sur l'épaule de Geta boushi.

- Je te ramènerai le reste de tes affaires quand je reviendrai ! Déclara Urahara.

Celui ci se leva tout en remettant son bob qu'il avait enlevé à son entré.

- Ja nee Ichigo, Kuchiki-san.

-...

L' adolescente aux cheveux orange ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant d'observer la petite croix blanche argentée qui pendait désormais autour de son poignet grâce à son cordon, et ses yeux la fixaient comme si elle était la cause de son désespoir.

- Ja nee Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san! Dit la fukutaicho brune aux yeux améthystes en les regardant rapidement alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Rukia quitta des yeux la lettre après plusieurs instants et poussa soupira intérieurement; ce courrier allait compliquer bien des choses pour Ichigo .

-Ichigo, je dois y aller. Je reviens dans une heure au plus pour venir te chercher, tu viens habiter avec moi et niii-sama .

Rukia n'obtint aucune réponse et se leva donc, observant Ichigo avec inquiétude. En effet, elle semblait comme hypnotisée par quelque chose.

La petite brune déposa à nouveau le courrier dans le carton puis sortit de la chambre assez rapidement.

...

1heure plus tard, manoir Kuchiki

- Voici ta chambre Ichigo, si tu as le moindre problème, elle est collée à la mienne! Annonça Rukia avec un sourire rassurant .

-Arigato.

Ce fut la réponse que Rukia obtint, alors qu'Ichigo avait enfin détourné son attention de la petite croix en ferraille blanche qui se balançait lascivement au bout de sa chaîne .

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la pièce. Soudain, Ichigo sembla se geler sur place devant la glace qui lui renvoyait son reflet et celui de Rukia.

Inquiète, elle tendit la main vers ses cheveux , et vit avec horreur la fille aux cheveux oranges en face d'elle imiter chacun de ses faits et gestes. Rukia l'observa, angoissée. Ichigo n'avait pas encore réalisé?

- Non, murmura-t-elle en niant l'évidence, fixant avec douleur le reflet de ses yeux bleus verts, si tristes et désespérés.

-Gomen, Ichigo, lui dit Rukia à ses côtés.

-Ce ...Ça ...C'est pas moi! S'écria-t- elle en pointant son reflet qui la regardait, perdu.

-Si, Ichigo, c'est toi ! Déclara sa meilleur amie tristement avec un sourire d'excuse.

-...

La jeune femme avait détourné son regard du maudit miroir, n'étant tout simplement pas prête à affronter la vérité .

- C'est pas grave, on en reparlera plus tard.

Dit Rukia comprenant le choque de sa nakama. On l'avait beaucoup trop brusquée émotionnellement pour cette journée.

Quelqu'un frappa derrière la porte de bois.

-Kuchiki -sama , Kurosaki -san , je viens vous avertir que le repas est servi et Maître Byakuya vous attend pour le diner .

- Merci, Azina, tu peux dire a mon frère que nous arrivons tout de suite!

Rukia sentit l'air de la chambre s'épaissir et devenir lourd.

-Bien, maîtresse ! Dit elle en s'éloignant de la porte et on pu entendre ses pas s'éloigner rapidement.

La pression de l'air redevint aussitôt normale.

-Ichigo allons manger ! Proposa la petit brune .

- Pas faim...murmura l'autre, pourtant son ventre cria le contraire et grogna .

-Mais si il faut que tu mange! Tu ne viens pas d'entendre la réponse de ton ventre? Ça veut dire "j'ai faim".

Celle ci releva son visage, après que son cher hollow l'ait menacée intérieurement de sortir et de la gaver si il le fallait. Elle hocha la tête, contrainte et forcée.

- D'accord.

Rukia lui attrapa le bras et la traina à travers le manoir en traversant de nombreuses pièces vides, puis elle poussa une porte coulissante qui menait à une grande salle où Byakuya Kuchiki attendait dans une posture de parfait noble .

-Nous voici Nii-sama! Dit Rukia en s'inclinant, et la fukutaicho fut très surprise de voir Ichigo l'imiter pour saluer son grand frère.

-Konbanwa, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Dit-elle d'une voix stressée mais cristalline en regardant le seigneur des lieux qui, de surprise, tourna la tête vers elle.

Il vit devant ses yeux une femme à la silhouette parfaite, de taille moyenne, ses longs cheveux oranges tombant dans son dos. Ses mèches désormais bien plus longues tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux, relevant la couleur bleue verte de ces-derniers, entourés de cils d'une épaisseur parfaite. Son visage, désormais un peu plus fin était sans aucun doute féminin, à l'instar de sa poitrine. En effet, à travers son shihakusho légèrement trop large, on pouvait clairement distinguer de belles formes raisonnables.

Il ne pouvait dire le contraire, elle était d'une beauté hors norme, de par sa simplicité, sa fragilité et sa grâce apparente, aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait pu être. Byakuya soupira mentalement; il allait devoir doubler la surveillance du manoir.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, l'adolescente regardant partout comme un lion pris en cage et observant du coin de l'œil chaque mouvement du noble. Lorsque Rukia s'en aperçu, elle chuchota.

- Allons rien ne te nuira ici ...

-Je... Je sais... mais... Souffla la jeune femme en baissant plus la tête sur son repas.

- C'est bon, Kurosaki, je comprends. Intervint Byakuya d'une voix neutre mais douce.

Ce soir là, Rukia emmena Ichigo à son endroit favori: le bassin koi. Toutes deux observèrent les poissons, accompagnées par le doux sifflement des oiseaux dans les cerisiers.

...

Quelques jours plus tard.

Ces derniers temps, la présence de Byakuya ne gênait plus l'adolescente, semblant même plutôt la rassurer. Cette dernière avait pris sa décision quant à son avenir, et avait annoncé à Urahara Kisuke qu'elle ne souhaitait pas retourner étudier à Karakura .

-Renji, où vas tu? S'exclama une petite brune, courant après son ami.

-Quelle question, voir Ichigo bien sûr! Répondit celui ci avec confiance, en lui lançant un sourire sarcastique.

-Mais attends voyons... Tu sais bien que... Oi baka arrête toi! L'interpella Rukia avec irritation.

N'écoutant pas, Renji ouvrit la porte qui menait à la pièce où était installée son amie. A peine eu-t-il ouvert la porte qu'un être blanc l'attaqua méchamment, s'étantt autoproclamé le protecteur d'Ichigo .

Rukia secoua la tête en voyant la même scène se répeter depuis deux jours maintenant.

-**Tu es un baka, laisse la tranquille, tu es trop rude! Lui reprocha Oghici avant de le balancer dans le jardin.**

Le hollow s'arrêta, inclina la tête et déclara.

- **Dame Rukia, vous pouvez rentrer, elle vous attend et je vous préviens qu'elle est dans un état de stresse intense... moi je vais remettre ses idées à leur place à cet ananas!**

-Euh, d'accord, Oghici-san, dit-elle incertaine au Hollow matérialisé d'Ichigo.

La petite brune observa le mini combat entre la copie pâle d'Ichigo homme et Renji son ami, puis se hâta d'aller dans la chambre.

La première chose que vit Rukia était Ichigo, choisissant un soutient gorge, le visage rouge pivoine et les yeux fermés. La brune ferma la porte derrière elle et pouffa de rire.

Ichigo fit un bond de surprise et lâcha les vêtements féminins qui étaient dans ses mains.

-Oh gomen, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, es-tu prête pour le bain ?

-Oui... répondit-elle à contre cœur en ramassant les vêtement au sol en soupirant. Rukia, es-tu vraiment sûre que je ne peux pas rester avec mon shihakusho?

-Oui, Ichigo, dit-elle sans sourire.

-Mai, je vais ressembler à une... Se plaignit la rousse sans finir sa phrase.

-Une fille, c'est ça que tu voulais dire ? Lui demanda Rukia en se demandant si un jour Ichigo accepterait son nouveau statut.

-Mouais... répondit-elle, en grognant à moitié.

La petite brune attrapa le bras de son amie qui ne résista pas une seconde et se laissa entraîner vers son cauchemar quotidien, qui consistait à se laver rapidement sans oser regarder son propre corps, et il en allait de même pour s'habiller.

30 minutes après, quand Ichigo et Rukia furent de retour, elles virent Renji en dessous du pied d'un Oghici victorieux, son épée pointée sur le cœur du fukutaicho de la 6ième division.

La brune vit la rouquine courir rapidement vers les combattants.

-Non, ne le tue pas! S'écria Ichigo à l'intention de son hollow.

Elle commença à sangloter, achevée par cette dure journée qui la plongeait à nouveau dans ses souvenirs néfastes, chaque trace de violence la rappelant à l'horrible nuit où sa famille avait été tuée.

- Onegai shimasu laisse le, je ne veux plus voir aucune personne de ma famille mourir!

Aussitôt Oghici rangea sa lame et se précipita vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras en lui donnant un câlin protecteur et possessif .

- **Ne t'inquiète pas ma reine, moi et tête d'ananas on ne faisait que jouer, je ne ferais pas de mal à un de tes précieux nakama, je te le jure. Je sais très bien que pour toi il font parti de ta famille.**

Renji s'interrogea. " Pour Ichigo, on fait partis de sa famille? " Il était vrai qu'il n'en avait plus d'autre...

-Oui mais j'ai cru que ...Gomen, Onii-chan. Dit-elle alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes avec son pouce.

L'adolescente encore instable était bien trop émotionnelle pour l'instant. Rukia et Renji était encore gênés par cette possessivité que le hollow affichait, mais Ichigo ne semblait nullement troublée par celui -ci elle l'appelait même grand frère, trouvant certainement chez lui protection et réconfort.

-**En tout cas ma reine et Rukia-san, vous êtes jolies habillées ainsi! Arrête de t'inquiéter Ichigo, tes autres nakama ont eu le temps de se faire a l'idée aussi.**

-Arigato,Oghici -san, remercia Rukia le blush aux joues.

-Onii-chan, gronda Ichigo en parlant à son hollow en rougissant.

-**Do ita, Ichi-chan, dit la pâle copie.**

-Nous partons dans une demie heure, tachez de bien vous tenir vous deux ! Dit Rukia fermement à Renji et Oghici.

-Ouais, dit à monsieur Shiro ici présent de cacher sa tête car il risque d'effrayer tout le monde avec ses yeux de sadique!

-**Oi, tu t'es vu toi le peau rouge? Retourne fumer le calumet de la paix ananassss! Répondit le hollow du tac au tac.**

-Oghici arrête de provoquer Renji, tu sais bien qu'il démarre au quart de tour! Se plaignit Ichigo en soupirant.

- **Wakata ma reine. Bon je reviens, je vais aller emmerder papy et je reviens .**

Dit le hollow en posant un regard inquiet et incertain sur la jeune femme avant de partir

-Baka, murmura la rousse.

-Toi aussi Renji, tu es un baka. Laisse le tranquille à la fin ! Lui cria son amie.

Renji le regarda disparaître.

- Bon débarra, grogna-t-il en observant les deux filles.

Ichigo avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, et portait un yukata noir avec un motif de dragon violet dessus. Rukia portait également un yukata noir, avec des fleurs de cerisier de couleur or.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça, Abarai -kun? Lui demanda une femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux or arrivée de nul part, en posant une main sur son épaule et le faisant sursauter.

-Ichigo, es-tu prête? N'oublis pas qu'on es là et que tu ne crains rien! Lui dit doucement sa marraine.

-Arigato gozaimasu , répondit l'adolescente soudain deveneu très pâle.

...

Karakura 10h00 a.m

Le ciel était rempli de nuages, et l'air était étouffant à cause de la chaleur ambiante.

Tout le monde avait la tête baissée en regardant les trois cercueils déposés dans la tombe familiale qui avait à nouveau été ouverte.

Ichigo regarda avec une profonde tristesse les cercueils de son père et de ses sœurs rejoindre celui de sa mère, mais elle ne versa aucune larmes. Elle se sentait bien trop vide pour cela, et l'horrible scène de de la découverte de sa famille sauvagement assassinée se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête malgré les paroles rassurantes provenant de son monde intérieur.

Inconsciemment, l'adolescente se rapprocha de Byakuya en qui elle avait désormais confiance, vivant chez lui, et son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses amis de Karakura.

Soudain, elle redressa vivement la tête, se sentant épiée. Elle tenta avec difficulté de calmer la panique qui grandissait en elle, hautement fragilisée depuis l'incident. A sa grande surprise aucun de ses amis shinigami ne semblait ressentir le malaise qui la transperçait, et elle essaya d'étendre sa perception à tout le cimetière, scrutant les alentours. Mais la présence avait disparu.

-Hé, Tatsuki, qui est cette fille? Elle ressemble a Ichigo...murmura Keigo, perplexe.

A cette remarque, Ishida Uryû, qui lui aussi avait ressentit cette présence particulière, tourna à nouveau son attention sur la cérémonie.

- J'en sais rien Keig, tais-toi donc, tu es irrespectueux ! Le gronda à voix basse Tatsuki Arisawa.

Inoue était collée à Uryû, qui avait un bras enroulé autour d'elle.

- Yuzu-chan, Karin -chan...murmurait-elle tristement, dévastée.

Quand la terre recouvrit à nouveau les cercueils, tout le monde présenta ses derniers respects aux défunts et tous commencèrent à partir.

Dans le petit cimetière, il ne restait plus que les Shinigamis et les humains, qui avait de nombreuses fois aider par le passé.

Ichigo était debout seule devant la tombe, regardant fixement les nom dessus .

" Kurosaki Masaki, Kurosaki Isshin , Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu. " Son cœur manqua d'exploser de chagrin.

-Maman, Papa, Yuzu, Karin, j'espère que vous êtes en paix et que vous êtes tous ensembles ! Murmura-t-elle.

-Ichigo... Dit Ishida Uryû en arrivant seul au côté de l'adolescente détruite, l'ayant surtout reconnu grâce à sa pression spirituelle.

-Uryû, répondit-elle sans même se retourner vers lui.

- Je sais ce que tu es pour moi... sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, déclara le brun a lunette.

-Arigato, Uryû, répondit Ichigo.

Rukia arriva à ses cotés.

- Allez viens, on rentre. Dit Rukia en parlant doucement.

La rouquine hocha la tête en guise de réponse puis suivit docilement le groupe qui ouvrit le Senkaimon.

...

A peine sortit du senkaimon , Ichigo se sentit étouffée et courra droit devant elle sans regarder .

Rukia allait courir après elle mais fut retenue par l'épaule par son frère.

- Laisse lui du temps, elle a besoin d'être seule.

-Bien nii-sama, dit la brune inquiète pour son amie.

Soudain, dans sa course, l'adolescente percuta quelque chose ou quelqu'un et lui tomba dessus, les entraînant au sol. Finalement, c'était bien un quelqu'un.

-Oi ptain gamine, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas?!

Ichigo agrandit ses yeux d'horreur. Elle était tombée sur nul autre que...

...

voilà le chapitre 4 est fini, a bientôt pour découvrir qui est ce mystérieuse inconnu j'espère que vous avez aimé.

bye bye

ja nee


	5. Chapter 5 L 'Instinct

Me revoilà pour la suite de ma vie n'a plus aucun intérêt , Gomen nasai pour le temps d'attente.

Bon comme vous le savez déjà les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux hihihi n'est-ce pas Tsumi Tsukiko -chan?

...

Place au chapitre

...

Résumé : Soudain, dans sa course, l'adolescente percuta quelque chose ou quelqu'un et lui tomba dessus, les entraînant au sol. Finalement, c'était bien un quelqu'un.

-Oi ptain gamine, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas?!

Ichigo agrandit ses yeux d'horreur. Elle était tombée sur nul autre que...

...

Chapitre 5 L 'Instinct

...Cet être sanguinaire aux cheveux rebelles avec ce morceau de masque entourant sa mâchoire quelle ne voulait pas revoir de sitôt, à qui elle avait laissé la vie sauve, lui qui lui l'avait fait souffrir et qui l'appelait autrefois "ma proie" devant Schiffer Ulquiorra. Ses yeux bleus sauvages se braquèrent sur ceux de la jeune fille avec fureur.

- Bon tu bouges de là?! Gronda-t-il.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack!

Siffla Ichigo en se levant prestement tout en libérant son reiatsu. Elle attrapa son Zanpakutô et d'un geste rapide lui colla la pointe de son katana sur la trachée avant qu'il ne réagisse, comme pour le dissuader d'attenter quoi que ce soit contre elle.

Celui- ci surpris observa la jeune Shinigami aux cheveux oranges flamboyants et dans ses yeux bleu-vert il pouvait voir de la haine de la colère apparemment refoulés depuis un certain temps.

- C'est toi hein, c'est de ta faute ! Hurla-t-elle a la tête de l'ancien sexta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de tarée?! Gronda l'arrancar énervé par cette gamine.

C'est lorsqu'Ichigo vit un liquide rouge familier couler le long de la gorge de l'arrancar là où la pointe de son arme était posée que de violent flash de la torture qu'elle avait subie l'assaillirent.

-Non...

Souffla-t-elle en retirant son katana rapidement de la gorge de l'espada aux cheveux bleus clairs, puis elle s'éloigna de lui de trois pas, effrayée , paniquée et surtout, comme Grimmjow que pu le lire dans ses yeux, apeurée.

Soudain, elle reprit sa course, cette fois en shumpo, et disparut bientôt de la vu du bleuté.

-Ptain c'est qui cette folle?! Grogna l'arrancar en se relevant avant de poser sa main sur sa gorge, notant que le reiatsu de l'arme qui l'avait touché avait comme quelque chose de familier. Ses cheveux oranges ressemblait à " cet enfoiré de Kurosaki ".

- D'ailleurs où il est celui-là?

S'interrogea l'Arrancar à haute voix. Un shinigami affolé se précipita dans sa direction.

- Oh non pas lui! Qu'est-ce que ce connard fait ici? Grogna Abarai Renji.

- J'en ai autant à ton service bâtard! Il est où Kurosaki ? Demanda l'arrancar perdant patience.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Arrancar ! Lui répondit sèchement le fukutaicho de la division 6.

- Oh que si Teme, il est encore ma proie! Réponds, je suis de mauvaise humeur alors me cherche pas...Une espèce de tarée qui lui ressemblait m'est tombée dessus et m'a attaqué, j'vous jure... .

Renji se raidit sachant bien que c'était d'Ichigo dont le bleuté parlait, bien qu'il fut surpris qu'elle l'ai attaqué, elle qui se faisait plus prudente et réservée, puis il sourit.

- Ah bon elle t'a attaqué? Demanda en ricanant Abarai Renji.

Un second shinigami affolé fit irruption tout en s'exclamant.

- Ichigo-chan n'est nul part où on la cherche!

- QUOI?! Ichigo-chan?

S'écria Grimmjow, manquant de s'étouffer, tout en observant le pauvre 4ème siège Yamada Hanataro de la division 4 qui s'accroupit en criant sans raison.

- Sumimasen, gomen nasai!

- Kurosaki... est une fille?! Demanda l'arrancar choqué, toisant Abarail Renji qui tourna la tête car le pauvre n'avait jamais su mentir.

- C'est bon, j'ai ma réponse... Répondit l'espada avec un sourire carnassier et il partit immédiatement avec un sonido.

- Kuso! Jura fortement l'homme aux cheveux rouges, se haïssant pour ne pas savoir garder un tel secret.

...

A la colline du Sokuyoku, une jeune fille se tenait recroquevillée sur elle-même, laissent enfin se déverser le flot de larmes qu'elle retenait depuis l'enterrement de sa famille le matin même.

- Ichigo... ça va aller? Demanda Rukia qui avait cherché sa nakama après avoir sentit son reiatsu s'emballer.

Celle ci renifla, le cœur encore lourd.

- Oui, ils sont partis hein... murmura-t-elle, les yeux rougis.

- Non Ichigo, ils sont là et vivent en toi pour toujours ! Dit Rukia en prenant la main de l'adolescente et lui fit poser là où se trouvait son cœur.

- Arigato Rukia, je... je vais devenir plus fort! Euh, plus forte... et je vous protègerai tous à nouveau, dit-elle comme une promesse solennelle.

- Ichigo...

Rukia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un déplacement d'air anormalement laissa apparaître quelque chose de flou au départ, mais qui prit rapidement consistance, dessinant une silhouette familière. Devant les filles se tenait l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus, un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres.

- Alors, tu es devenue une femelle?! Ironisa le bleuté en fonçant vers elle, épée en avant.

...

Voila la fin du chapitre 5, avez vous aimé? un grand merci a ma bêta Tsumi Tsukiko

ja nee


	6. Chapter 6 Réagis bon sang !

Je suis gentille donc voici la suite de ma fanfic "ma vie n'a plus aucun intérêt", un peu de m&ns et c'est reparti!

Oui les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont bel et bien à Tite Kubo-sensei.n'oubliez pas de laissé un commentaire sa fais toujours plaisir et c'est motivant a vous donnez une suite rapidement que j'ai déjà d'ailleurs.

...

Résumé : Rukia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un déplacement anormalement d'air laissa apparaître quelque chose de flou au départ, mais qui prit rapidement consistance, dessinant une silhouette familière. Devant les filles se tenait l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus, un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres.

- Alors, tu es devenue une femelle?! Ironisa le bleuté en fonçant vers elle, épée en avant.

...

Chapitre 6 Réagis Bon Sang!

Mais avant que l'Arrancar n'ait pu toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux d'Ichigo, le Katana de ce dernier se mit à briller, et la pâle copie d'Ichigo lui fonça dessus, avec fureur et agressivité .

- T'es qui toi ?

Demanda le sexta espada, surpris, en regardant le hollow qui ressemblait au Kurosaki qu'il avait connu, à la différence près qu'il était bien plus pâle et arborait des iris noirs et des pupilles ors.

- Dégage, c'est pas toi que je veux combattre mais elle ! Gronda le bleuté avec hargne.

-** Non, je serai celui qui t' affrontera, alors laisse ma reine tranquille Espada ! Cria Oghici en direction de Grimmjow, arme brandie.**

L'espada assoiffé de combat et de sang ignora le hollow tout en grognant à l'intention d'Ichigo.

-Oi Kurosaki, en plus de t''être changé en chienne, tu es aussi devenue trouillard? Ricana le bleuté férocement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux oranges tourna la tête vers l'arrancar, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, et lui lança avec un froid digne de Byakuya.

- Barre toi Grimmjow, tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, viens te battre créature faible ...! Dit celui -ci espérant l'énerver assez pour avoir un bon combat.

**- Je vais t'en donner moi du combat ! Gronda Oghici tout en en se précipitant une fois de plus sur l'arrancar.**

- Non pas toi, elle! Dit Grimmjow en pointant du doigt la jeune rouquine qui le regarda en tremblant.

Le bleuté prit par surprise le hollow intérieur d'Ichigo et se précipita sur la jeune femme qui s'était relevé. Il l'attrapa par le col de son shihakusho et la balança en l'air.

- Ichigo! Cria Rukia en tentant de d'intervenir pour aider son amie, sortant sode no shirayûki d'un geste rapide.

- Fais quoi que ce soit la naine et tu dérouilles! Menaça le hollow en bondissant à son tour dans le ciel.

Ichigo s'immobilisa dans les airs et ses yeux brillèrent de son reiatsu qui commençait à monter en flèche tout en évitant l' épée de Grimmjow.

Rukia n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le sexta espada arrivait à faire réagir un peu Ichigo en la provoquant plus que n'importe qui ces derniers jours.

**- Ma reine!**

S'exclama Oghici en apparaissant à ses côté il s'inclina, avant de faire un sourire de maniaque en direction de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. La lame qui avait faillit trancher la gorge de l'arrancar un peu plus tôt apparu dans les mains d'Ichigo et celle qu'Oghici tenait disparu simultanément ainsi que lui même. La rousse murmura avec respect " Arigato Onii-chan ". Une deuxième lame beaucoup plus courte que la première apparut dans son autre main .

- Finalement, on dirait que tu n'es pas devenue une femmelette , annonça le Hollow aux cheveux bleus. Prépare toi, j'arrive, Kurosaki! Dit il avec une joie démoniaque.

Ichigo serra ses deux zanpakutô tellement fort que du sang coula de ses mains.

Grimmjow se propulsa une fois de plus vers elle mais Ichigo n'attaqua pas et se contenta de parer avec grâce chacune de ses attaques .

- Attaque moi, ptain... T'as pas compris? Je veux te tuer...Alors réagis bon sang!

Gronda-t-il en la fusillant du regard en voyant que son ennemie avait perdu cette envie de battre qu'elle possédait avant .

Celle- ci haussa les épaules comme si son sort ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure.

- Pour quoi faire?

Demanda-t-elle sans aucune émotion. "Vide", c'est ainsi Grimmjow Jaggerjack aurait pu qualifier les mots d'Ichigo.

- Kuso ! Tu es devenue une peureuse bonne à rien... Oh attend, j'ai compris, tu me crains! S'exclama l'espada fier de lui.

- Dans tes rêves Grimmjow! Grogna Ichigo hargneusement.

- Alors ton papa chéri t'a grondée pour être rentré tard?!

Grimmjow vit un éclair de douleur traverser les yeux si différents d'avant de sa proie.

L'arrancar de nature curieux , qui n'aimait pas ignorer pourquoi sa proie réagissait ainsi continua à la provoquer gratuitement, et ses yeux bleus sauvages observèrent la réaction de la rousse.

-Dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé bordel! Tu aimais combattre avant, tu n'aurais jamais fui un combat! Gronda le bleuté, énervé.

- Je suis mort, fut la seule réponse que reçu l'arrancar.

- Nani?! Tu as clapsé, comment ? Il obtenu enfin une réaction et l'atmosphère devient étrangement lourd.

Le corps entier d'Ichigo se mit à trembler, et son reiatsu devenu incontrôlable sortit par vagues. Grimmjow fut projeté au sol par cette masse de reiatsu et Rukia lutta pour résister à la pression spirituelle incroyable .

- Oh hé, Ichigoooo ! L'appela Rukia en paniquant.

La jeune rouquine regarda en direction de sa nakama et essaya de calmer son reiatsu. Elle redescendit doucement sa pression jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tolérable pour son amie.

Tous les taicho et fukutaicho furent attirés par la pression spirituelle hors du commun qu'avait lâché la jeune fille à l'instant.

Grimmjow braqua ses yeux azur en direction du ciel en se relevant ,avec ce sourire qui signifiait que les récents évènements lui plaisaient. Il allait enfin pouvoir se confronter à sa proie, sa puissance libérée!

- Ça suffit arrancar! S'exclama un taicho aux long cheveux noirs et à l'air froid, tandis qu'Ichigo rejoignait la terre ferme.

"Oui, pour l'instant" pensa Grimmjow en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à la jeune femme qui chancelait sur ses pieds.

-Nii-sama! Appela avec empressement Rukia en désignant Ichigo qui venait de s'évanouir à la seconde.

- Je vois.

Dit le noble tout en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille avant de la saisir dans ses bras alors qu'un grondement s'échappait des lèvres de l'espada qui n'appréciait pas que cette homme touche ainsi sa proie.

Byakuya Kuchiki et Rukia Kuchiki disparurent du terrain rapidement.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous ici Grimmjow jaggerjack? Demanda le soutaicho, les yeux fermés et sa canne à la main .

...

Voila la fin du chapitre 6

Arigato à ma bêta reader Tsumi Tsukiko

ja nee

Ps des commentaires merci


End file.
